


Reino Místico

by youkosaiyo



Series: Reino Místico [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Historias del pasado, M/M, Omega Ancestral, Omega Karl Mordo, Omega Loki (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, alfa Kaecillus
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Historias cortas que pertenecen al universo de Te odio te amo, en la que conoceremos el pasado antes de la llegada de Tony al reino Místico.
Relationships: Ancestral/OC, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Reino Místico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Historias cortas que pertenecen al universo de Te odio te amo, en la que conoceremos el pasado antes de la llegada de Tony al reino Místico.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reino Místico

Wakanda

Wakanda era uno de los reinos antiguos de Egos. Conformado por cinco tribus que se unieron gracias a un hombre llamado Bashenga quien se convirtió en el primer rey; había sido elegido e instruido por Bast a quien terminaron rindiéndole culto.

Stephen no la conoció, sin embargo, sabía de Bast. Miembro de una pequeña tribu casi extinta. Eran animales antropomórficos con vidas tan largas como la de la mayoría de los habitantes en el reino Místico, después de todo ellos eran en cierta manera sus descendientes.  
Bast era una pantera. una guerrera hábil, versada en la magia y gran intelecto. Ella, al igual que los místicos, siempre se sintió atraída por los habitantes de Egos a quienes veía como una oportunidad de crear una civilización con una mentalidad más amplía, más avanzada, diferente a la de sus congéneres.

Al proyecto de Bast se unió Ghekre y Ngi (gorilas), la leona Sekhmet y el cocodrilo Sobek, aunque solo al inicio dejándola después de doscientos años, lo que hizo que decidiera unir las tribus.

Con los años y la guía de Bast, Bashenga logró crear un reino próspero, por desgracia, tanto ella como casi toda su especie perecieron a manos de Dormammu.

Stephen se detuvo al ver a un joven alfa pasar montado en un vehículo de dos ruedas que se movía a base de pedales: una bicicleta, aquel artefacto era muy extraño fuera de Ether, aunque solo la gente común, otra influencia más de Best.

El príncipe caminó entre los puestos del mercado, sorteando a la bulliciosa gente que no le prestaba atención o si quiera podía verlo pues usaba un hechizo de invisibilidad. se dirigió hasta la zona más pobre, se detuvo en una choza de barro que tenía una cortina de tela raída como puerta y un anuncio con letras a penas visibles.  
Stephen suspiró con cierta molestia e ingresó al local. Había hierbas y partes de animales colgadas del techo. Olía a descompuesto y medicina, una mezcla rara. El lugar estaba desierto; frunció el ceño, ¿para qué le había llamado con tanta urgencia si lo pensaba dejar plantado?

Escuchó un ruido en la entrada, que lo hizo poner en alerta. Un hombre alto se dejó ver, musculoso; su cabello negro estaba peinado en rastas, algunas de ellas mostraban canas. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos y aunque la gente común podría pensar que estaba ciego no lo era. Su piel oscura como la de todos los wakandianos.

—Es bueno verlo, Alteza —el hombre era un alfa llamado Jericho, un hechicero que se auto desterró al conocer a una hermosa omega a quien amó, por desgracia ella era humana quien murió de vejez hace más de 60 años. —Agradezco a los Vishanti que haya crecido bien y sano.

Tal era el cariño de Jericho que decidió permanecer entre los mortales para cuidar de aquellos que no podían defenderse.  
En el reino Místico fue uno de los profesores de Stephen, enseñándole sobre medicina y la sabiduría de las plantas.

—Le agradezco, maestro —dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto —. ¿Qué era lo que necesita de mí? —el hombre se acercó a Stephen; era más alto que el príncipe, al menos veinte centímetros. Jericho se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Conocía a Stephen desde que nació, lo vio convertirse en un joven inteligente, fuerte y, sobre todo, compasivo y benevolente. Estaba seguro que algún día sería un excelente monarca.

—Acompáñame —Jericho condujo al príncipe a la trastienda que, a juzgar por el tamaño del local, debía ser una bodega sin gran espacio para moverse, pero gracias a la magia, el lugar era amplio y confortable.

Había diez camastros libres pues sus ocupantes se encontraban en la esquina más alejada tan cerca los unos de los otros con la pared que parecía que quisieran fundirse. Stephen les miró con atención; eran alrededor de 15 chicos donde el mayor no debía superar los 17 años y el más pequeño quizás tendría diez. Estaban tan desnutridos que la mayoría no era más que piel y hueso.  
El príncipe frunció el ceño, mirando a su maestro, demandando una explicación. Jericho suspiró, cansado. Esos niños eran tan solo una muestra de lo que los alfas hacían en los países barbaros.

—Estos son omegas, al menos los más jóvenes. La reina Nanali me dio al sanar a su heredero —Jericho gruño. Aun le molestaba el recuerdo de esa arrogante alfa ordenarle sanar a su horripilante engendro.

Si no hubiese ayudado ese hombre en la sabana que resultó ser un miembro importante de la corte de Nanali, no habría terminado en la mira de esa arpía. Suspiró. Ahora tendría que mudarse en unos años para no levantar sospechas al no envejecer.

—Se ven muy mal —comentó Stephen sin saber en verdad qué decir. Jericho asintió con la cabeza. Era probable que no tuvieran una comida decente en mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que su salud era precaria en los más jóvenes.  
—Lo están. Esa mujer dijo que eran prisioneros de guerra, todos menos aquel —agregó señalando a la esquina contraria donde se encontraba un niño sentado en el suelo. Usaba ropas pertenecientes a la alta jerarquía wakandiana, sus brazos estaban adornados con joyas y se le veía bastante sano, aunque un poco sucio.  
—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Strange en su lengua natal. Jericho le contó que el niño se llamaba M’buko, el cuarto hijo del hermano de la reina que fue acusado por lo sucedido al príncipe. —¿Por qué te dio tantos?, ¿qué piensa esa mujer que ibas a hacer con ellos?  
—Según ella me los dio para que pudiera matarlos y hacer pociones con sus restos —Jericho frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de asco. —Sé que es imposible salvar a cada omega en este asqueroso continente…

Strange asintió, dándole la razón a su maestro. Mira de nuevo a los niños; se veían tan desolados.

—Escuchen. Les doy la oportunidad de elegir —dijo con voz potente pero amable. Usaba un hechizo traductor para poder entablar una comunicación con los asustados infantes. —Pueden venir conmigo, a mi mundo donde los omegas viven sin temor o les llevaré a un lugar seguro y me encargaré de que aprendan a valerse por ustedes mismos.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos. Nunca en sus vidas se les había dado a escoger. ¿Ese hombre era alguna clase de mensajero de alguna deidad?

—No se preocupen, no tienen que decidir ahora —habló el príncipe. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y al instante apareció todo un banquete frente a los asombrados infantes. —Por ahora coman, se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno.

Los niños miraron con asombro la comida. No se parecía en nada a los alimentos tradicionales de sus tribus ni de ninguna otra que ellos conocieran, pero su olor era exquisito y tenían tanta hambre que no lo pensaron mucho antes de abalanzarse a devorar todo a su alcance.  
Stephen observó a los infantes comer, aunque llamó su atención que el pequeño solitario no se movió de su sitio. Tomó una hogaza de pan y se acercó a él.

—Debes tener hambre —dijo Strange ofreciendo la pieza de alimento. El menor jamás había visto algo así, después de todo el trigo no existía en todo el territorio y no tenían lazos con los reinos exteriores.  
—No necesito nada de un asqueroso alfa —gruñó mostrando sus dientes. Pensó que sería golpeado, pero en lugar de eso, el hombre le sonrió.  
—Si quieres vengarte, tienes que ser fuerte. Un simple omega que encima tiene un cuerpo desnutrido no logrará más que causar lástima.

El niño frunció el ceño y le arrebató la hogaza y la comió con desesperación; tenía hambre y quería hacer pagar a quienes dañaron a su familia. Strange sonrió.  
Jericho atestiguo la interacción de su príncipe con ese pequeño humano. Quizás ese humano fuese aquello que Stephen tanto buscaba, lo que todos ellos necesitaban: su soulmate.

…

Dos días después, partieron al reino Místico, Jericho había decidido ir con ellos, pues la reina Nanali comenzaba a hostigarlo para que se uniera a su corte.  
Tal como Stephen y su maestro creyeron, solo M’buko demostró tener talento mágico, fue adoptado por una pareja anciana que lo acogió con tanto amor, aunque no eran hechiceros, hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarle a crecer.  
Los años no borraron sus deseos de venganza, muy por el contrario, solo lograron avivar el fuego. Era la única razón por la que entrenaba desde antes del Alva y finalizaba al oscurecer. Tuvo que pasar una década antes de que pudiera consumarla. Usando su magia provocó la muerte de su tía por ahogamiento causado por un trozo de comida.  
Puede que para muchos aquello fuese una venganza muy infantil, pero para una mujer, una alfa guerrera fallecer por algo tan tonto y no en el campo de batalla significaba una gran humillación y le dejaba fuera del paraíso.

Después vino la tragedia. Sus amorosos padres no pudieron vencer al tiempo y murieron.

—Lo lamento, M’buko —dijo Stephen con voz solemne. Los funerales de la pareja ya habían concluido y los familiares y amigos ya se habían retirado, solo quedaban ellos dos.  
—Ya no soy M’buku. Él murió junto con su venganza —habló mirando a la nada —. Desde hoy y hasta el día de mi muerte seré Karl Mordo.

Stephen asintió con la cabeza. Ese niño estaba honrando a las dos personas que le amaron como a un hijo, usando sus nombres, dándoles la inmortalidad que no podían tener al no ser hechiceros.

—Estoy seguro que ellos estarán orgullosos de ti. Yo lo estoy —Mordo lo miró tan conmovido, contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Se abrazó a él como si quisiera fundirse.

Stephen era su amigo, su príncipe azul que lo rescató del demonio. Quería estar con él para siempre.

Continuará…

…

Bueno, espero les guste estos capítulos de relleno. Gracias.


	2. Hija del Cielo y de la Tierra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Historias cortas que pertenecen al universo de Te odio te amo, en la que conoceremos el pasado antes de la llegada de Tony al reino Místico.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reino Místico

Hija del cielo y la tierra

El rey Shin no era virtuoso, noble, caritativo o si quiera amable; cualidades necesarias para ser soberano del ancestral país Místico, muy por el contrario, era egoísta, ególatra y envidioso. Cualquiera que tuviera trato con él, no podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que los Vishanti vieron en su persona como para permitir que tomara el trono. Era apuesto, sí; poseía una cabellera negra y ojos dorados, de constitución atlética, aunque malo en batalla.  
Wolfgang, el padre de Shin; rey justo y amado, le había nombrado así en honor de su padre omega, a quién el pueblo admiró y respetó mucho. Él tuvo la esperanza que su hijo pudiese ser un buen regente, uno que el pueblo necesitaba.

Por suerte para Wolfgang, Los Vishantis se lo llevaron antes de que su unigénito le destrozara el corazón.

En el año diez de su reinado, Shin conoció a un noble, la hija más joven del Enviado Celestial y del General Verano., su nombre era Andraste, hermosa, sí, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que vio su segunda naturaleza. Los fénix eran muy escasos, no nacían con frecuencia. Se decía que ellos eran sabios, amables y con grandes poderes, también, se creía que aquel al que le entregaba su corazón, sería bendecido con una vida llena de fortuna y prosperidad.

Entonces, el rey Shin buscó conquistarla, pero no era fácil; Andraste era una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ojos miel. Quien la conocía, la amaba, pues su bondad se comparaba a la de los Vishanti, además, estaba en una relación con un hombre omega (como ella), un simple granjero, sin nada a su nombre; no poseía tierras, solo una insignificante parcela que apenas le daba lo suficiente para subsistir, vestía con harapos y no poseía magia alguna, lo que significaba que su vida era tan efímera y frágil como un tallo de bambú. Quizás, el poderoso viento podría quitar esa pequeña alimaña de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas.

Pidió la ayuda de su más fiel sirviente, juntos fraguaron un plan; era simple, pedirían ayuda a los civiles para la primera expedición a los reinos bárbaros, pues era de todos sabido que, en ese lugar, trataban como basura a los omegas y Shin, en su “benevolencia” había decidido salvar esas pobres almas de una vida de violación y esclavitud.  
Como se esperaba la gente del reino (incluida la misma Andraste), recibió la idea con agrado, tanto que muchos se ofrecieron para ir o dar cobijo a aquellos rescatados, entre ellos, estaba el amado de su obsesión.  
Shin se regocijó al recordar cuán fácil fue hacer que ese omega idiota se pusiera en peligro, como fue violado y asesinado por uno de esos bárbaros; con ello mató dos pájaros de un tiro, se deshizo de la molestia y ganó el favor de su pueblo.

Al enterarse del fatal destino de su amado; Andraste se sumió en depresión. Fue difícil, pero Shin logró acercarse a ella. Tardó diez años para hacer que ella comenzara a confiar.

Si Andraste aceptó casarse con el rey, fue solo porque creyó que de esa manera podría ayudar a la gente que tanto amaba.

La boda fue esplendida, como se esperaría de la realeza. Sin embargo, para Andraste fue deslucida y triste; apreciaba a Shin, pero su corazón había muerto con su amado.

….

Andraste creyó que Shin había cambiado, que, el matrimonio lo hizo consiente de las necesidades de su gente.

Estaba equivocada…

Sucedió seis años después de casarse. Embarazada de tres meses. Acostumbraba a dar pequeñas caminatas o tomar el sol en su jardín personal. Su única compañía era una joven sirvienta, una humana proveniente de los reinos barbaros.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Andraste a su acompañante. La otra omega parecía nerviosa desde hace semanas, si ella no había dicho nada, es porque esperaba que su sirvienta tomara la iniciativa.  
—No sucede nada, Alteza —susurró sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. La reina la obligó a encararla. La doncella se mordió el labio inferior. 

Estaba nerviosa.  
No quería traicionar a su señora, pero si hablaba, ¿la lastimaría?

—¿Lak-Ar? —no lo soportó, se arrodilló frente a Andraste. Suplicó su perdón y entre llanto le contó lo que Shin hacía con los niños omega de las tierras bárbaras.

Andraste escuchó horrorizada cada palabra de su doncella. Con cada comentario, una parte de su corazón se destruía. Cierto, no amaba a su esposo, pero había cierto cariño, llegó a pensar que juntos, podrían darle al pueblo, la vida que merecían.

Que tonta fue.

—Mi amiga Shu Jin, rescató a uno de esos bebés —dijo Lak-Ar, entre llanto. Aun se aferraba a las ropas de Andraste —Por favor, mi reina, perdónenos.  
—Tráelo. Te prometo que yo lo cuidaré.

Y la Reina cumplió su palabra. Cuidó del niño que contaba con cinco años, su nombre era Yao, a quien cuidó como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Poco después, nació una hermosa bebé, de rubios cabellos cual rayos de sol, ojos del jade más puro.

Andraste murió cuando Búdica tenía 10 años. En extrañas circunstancias.

…

Stephanie tenía 16 años cuando conoció a Búdica de 14 años; era solo la hija de un líder regional, cuyas tierras eran de las más afectadas por el mal gobierno de Shin. Ambas jóvenes se enamoran a primera vista, volviéndose inseparables.  
De la mano de la alfa, la princesa pudo ver con sus propios ojos, la crueldad del rey contra su propio pueblo.

—El rey Shin ha gobernado por muchos años —Stephanie había llevado a Búdica a un pequeño poblado en los límites del reino.

Las casas destruidas en su mayoría, la vegetación alrededor se encontraba seca; personas de cuerpos famélicos y desgarbada apariencia deambulaban como almas errantes. Sin esperanzas. Sin motivos para vivir.

Búdica se alejó de su novia. Una mujer con un bebé en brazos se encontraba mendigando. Suplicaba por ayuda para su hijo. La joven princesa se acercó a ella; al hacerlo, descubrió con horror que el infante ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber muerto.

—Por favor… ayude a mi bebé —suplicó la mujer desesperada. Le mostró al niño. La piel negruzca, mal oliente, ya comenzaba a dar paso al hueso; algunos insectos se encontraban en los cuencos vacíos que alguna vez fueron los ojos. —Por favor… —la desafortunada madre se arrodilló ante Búdica, quien, había quedado en shock.

Stephanie, al notar esto, se acercó para tomar a la omega y colocarla detrás suyo. Sacó un par de monedas que la mendiga tomó con desesperación.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamó besando la mano de la alfa—¡Que los Vishanti te bendigan!

La desafortunada mujer se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, temerosa que alguien le quitara su pequeño tesoro.

Búdica se estremeció. Stephanie la había abrazado, obligándola a ocultar su rostro en el espacio de su cuello.

—Lamento haberte traído aquí —la omega se separó de ella. Sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Negó con la cabeza.  
—No. Gracias por quitarme la venda.

Stephanie la miró con un dejó de preocupación; había una chispa salvaje en sus ojos, una que ella conocía bien. Búdica planeaba algo y estaba segura que sería arrastrada, como siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que maquila esa hermosa cabecita rubia? —Búdica le sonrió.  
—Mi padre ya ha hecho suficiente daño a nuestra gente. Mi gente —dijo con seriedad. Se separó de la alfa y posó su mirada al poblado en ruinas. —No puedo permitirlo, ya no.

Stephanie asintió con la cabeza; ella estaría al lado de su princesa hasta el fin.

….

La guerra se desató poco después. La mayoría de los líderes regionales se unieron a Búdica. La omega, resultó ser una gran estratega, mientras que Stephanie, a pesar de su edad, era gran combatiente, ella sola había derrotado a más de un miembro de la fuerza élite del tiránico rey.

Fueron meses de encarnizadas batallas antes de que pudieran tomar la Ciudad Prohibida.

—Padre —Búdica observó al rey, sentado en su trono; la piel lacerada por el Shisudo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura.  
—Oh, la hija pródiga ha regresado —dijo Shin con una torcida sonrisa. —¿Has venido a matar al tirano?

Ella no respondió, permaneció quieta hasta que Stephanie se unió a ella. La sonrisa del monarca se hizo más grande.

—Por supuesto, era obvio —ambas miraron al hombre sin entender —. Una simple e insignificante omega no pudo haber planeado esto sola —miró a la alfa con burla —. Bien, Stephanie, “la justa”, debo felicitarte por manipular a esa pequeña perra. ¿tanto deseas la corona?  
—Majestad, permítame traerle la cabeza del bastardo que se atrevió a ofenderla —dijo la alfa mirando a Búdica con respeto. En ese momento no eran pareja, solo eran amo y sirviente.  
—No —respondió la omega. Miró a su padre al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada. Shin rio, tan demente como la enfermedad lo había dejado.  
—¿Enserio?, Tú, una simple omega, ¿me desafía?  
—¡Su Alteza no es definida por su casta! —exclamó Stephanie furiosa.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre hablara tan despectivamente de los omegas? ¡Él nació de uno!, ¡Había sido llamado en honor a un omega!

Cuando el rey Wolfgang perdió a su esposo durante el nacimiento de su primogénito; el alfa nombró al niño como su padre omega, con la esperanza de que fuese tan amable y sabio como lo había sido su querido Shin.

Gracias a los Vishanti no estaba vivo para ver el monstruo en el que se convirtió.

—Esta gran nación es lo que es ahora gracias a los alfas que lo han gobernado —dijo el lunático hombre —. Es lo único bueno de los reinos Bárbaros.  
—La casta no significa nada —habló Búdica con parsimonia.

Shin se levantó de su trono, al ver esto, ambas mujeres se tensaron.

—Mi querida hija, deja que “papi” te enseñe la diferencia que existe entre nuestras castas.

El cuerpo del rey comenzó a transformarse. La forma humana desapareció, dando paso a un gran dragón negro y gran cresta. Grandes porciones de escamas habían desaparecido, dejando expuesta la carne que sangraba a causa del Shisudo.

Búdica también se transformó. Ambas inmensas bestias comenzaron a combatir. El palacio colapsó, tan fácil como si se tratara de papel. 

Stephanie se apresuró a transportarse a una distancia segura, pues no quería arriesgarse a morir aplastada.

Los grandes dragones se enfrascaron en una pelea aérea, aunque el combate no duró mucho, pues el rey Shin estaba debilitado por la enfermedad, sin mencionar que nunca fue bueno en la lucha.

El alfa se precipitó al suelo, levantando una gran columna de polvo y escombros. Cuando todo se disipó, se pudo ver a Shin, de regreso a su forma humana. Muy herido.

—Rey Shin se te ha encontrado culpable por el Shisudo al ir en contra del pueblo que debías proteger —el aludido sonrió. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que su hija levantaba su espada y de un solo tajo, le cortó la cabeza.

El tirano había muerto.

…

Dos días después; mientras Búdica estaba por ser coronada, los mismos Vishanti aparecieron delante de ella, la nombraron reina y le dieron un nuevo nombre.

—Ancestral, hija del cielo y la tierra —dijeron los Vishanti. —Dirige tu reino y llévalos a una nueva era de paz y prosperidad.

Y así lo hizo, durante los primeros 50 años, Búdica, ahora conocida como Ancestral, trabajó para deshacer todo lo que su predecesor hizo mal. Junto a ella siempre estuvo su fiel Stephanie, quien era conocida como el escudo de la reina.  
Cuando el país logró estabilizarse, las mujeres se casaron. Tuvieron a Stephen 300 años después de enlazarse; un par de años después nació Víctor y luego la pequeña Donna.

La familia real era amada por su pueblo y el sentimiento era reciproco, pues Stephanie y Ancestral se aseguraron que sus hijos crecieran con un alto sentido de responsabilidad, de cariño y sacrificio.

Entonces la tragedia golpeó a la familia. Una rara enfermedad cegó la vida del segundo príncipe y de la primera princesa, además de incontables almas más. Por supuesto que Ancestral se sintió culpable; ella era la reina, se supone que, mientras fuese una buena gobernante, su pueblo no sufriría daño.  
Sin embargo, la enfermedad había venido de fuera y como la reina Elise, La Sanadora «una antepasada de Ancestral», dijo alguna vez; independientemente de lo excelente o mal gobernante que se fuese, nada tenía que ver con las infecciones o virus que pudiesen afectar a las personas, en especial si existía un factor externo.

Alguno de los traídos de las tierras Bárbaras, había traído la enfermedad, prosperando en un ambiente cuyos individuos no tenían defensas para combatirlo.

Por si la perdida de sus hijos no hubiese sido suficiente, unas cuantas décadas después, su alfa fue asesinada por uno de los Generales a quien consideraban sus fieles súbditos y amigos.

Ancestral tardaría casi mil años para poder reunirse con su alfa, dejando atrás a un nuevo rey, su bienamado hijo.

Larga vida a la Reina Ancestral, Hija del Cielo y de la Tierra…

….

Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
